Winding Paths
by Emerald Seas
Summary: Amy and Ty are beginning their new life together but, can they cope with the new changes? Amy doesn't like change. This is my second story, please review and rate!


Standing at the side of Spartan, Amy checked the horse's girth one more time. Gently she placed her fingers in between the girth and Spartan's stomach before shouting "Georgie!"

Amy led Spartan out of the barn and into the morning sunlight.

"Georgie! Spartan's ready!" Amy shouted, standing Spartan near the water trough, allowing Spartan to take a drink.

Spartan's black coat glistened in the sunlight, it was late spring and the temperatures were on rise. The majority of the horses were out in the pastures grazing and enjoying the best of the weather.

Earlier that morning, Spartan had been slightly reluctant about being brought in for a ride however, it was important that he was exercised.

A couple of years ago, Spartan had broken one of his legs and things were very touch and go for him. There were a number of times throughout the course of Spartan's treatment, when Amy had to consider whether putting Spartan to sleep would be a kinder option. Miraculously, Spartan recovered and resumed a good quality of life. Amy now had to make sure that Spartan upheld a good level of physical fitness.

"Come on Georgie!" Amy said as Georgie emerged from the pastures, carrying her riding hat and body protector. "Spartan's all tacked up for you."

Sighing, Georgie broke into a jog.

"Thank you!" Amy handed Georgie Spartan's reins.

Running her hands down Spartan's neck and towards his withers, Georgie stood at his side and placed her foot in the stirrup iron.

"Erm hat on first please and go to the mounting block." Amy said, tapping Georgie's hat.

Sighing again, Georgie slipped her foot back out of the stirrup and placed her hat on her head, fastened it and put on her body protector too. "Thank you, now where you going?"

"I'm meeting a friend at Clairedale Ridge" Georgie said dragging the mounting block over.

"A friend?" Amy questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Georgie frowned at Amy before smiling. "Okay, Steven. Don't tell Mom though, I don't want her to freak out."

Lou was renowned for making a big deal out of everything. Any news was blown out of proportion, if it was good news, she'd have a celebration, cake, balloons and a gathering. If was bad news she'd counsel you, ask everyone else in the family about it and she would constantly dissect the situation in her mind. Lou was a worry wart.

If Lou found out that Georgie was potentially seeing a boy or even worse if she had a boyfriend, everyone in the family would bear the brunt of her questions. Immediately the boy in question would undergo several character assessments, be required to attend dinners and family functions… The list would be endless.

"I'm not keeping secrets from Lou" Amy said tapping Georgie's foot. "But I won't mention it if she doesn't ask." She said smiling.

"Thanks Amy" Georgie said smiling as she gathered her reins, "I'll see you later. Come on Spartan."

"Bye Georgie, be careful." Slowly Amy lowered herself down onto the mounting box and sat down.

Nearly eight and a half months pregnant, Amy had only just stopped riding and she already yearned to get back into the saddle.

Luckily, Amy had remained quite small during her pregnancy and this had meant that she was able to keep riding. The doctor had agreed with Amy that she could ride right up until a month before her due date or until it got uncomfortable, despite protests from an incredibly concerned Ty.

When Ty and Amy had found out she was pregnant, Ty was ecstatic, Amy was slightly concerned.

A baby would demand a lot of her attention and she worried about what impact this would have upon her work. Heartland could not function without her, or rather, Amy could not function without Heartland.

Now a fully qualified vet and partner in Hudson Veterinary Surgery with Scott Cardinal, Ty was incredibly busy. He worked long days and nights alternatively with Scott. Amy worried about the impact this would have upon the care of their child.

"Amy!" Katy, Lou's other daughter, ran across the yard towards Amy, her hair tied into little plaits bouncing. The little girl was dressed in flowery leggings and a white T-shirt.

"Hey Katie" Amy held out her arms and placed the little girl on her knee.

Looking up, Amy saw Lou head out of the farm house carrying a little bright pink backpack. "Katie, did you pack your brush and towel?"

Amy looked at Katie, "ooh are you going swimming?!"

Nodding, Katie turned to Lou and shouted "yes mom!" Jumping up from Amy's knee Katie began to explain to Amy what she was planning to do at swimming. "You know the big water slide? Not the little yellow one, the huge, massive, giant red one?!" Katie staggered around holding out her arms, gesturing the size of the water slide.

Lou came and stood behind Katie. Gently placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiling.

"You're never going to go down that red one?! Are you brave enough?!"

Rolling her lips Katie laughed, "Me?! Of course I am!"

Pulling a shocked face, Amy widened her eyes, opened her mouth and spoke with a hushed tone. "No!"

"Come on then, or the leisure centre will be closed before we even get there." Lou said, passing her daughter the pink backpack. "Go and get into the truck please."

"Can I sit in the front Mom?" Katie asked Lou, swinging the backpack from side to side.

Lou looked up at the sky for a moment before patting Katie on the head, "go on then! But, remember to get your booster seat." Lou called as Katie ran off towards the truck.

Lou held out a hand and pulled Amy up, "you're so tiny compared to me when I was pregnant." Lou said, gently patting Amy's stomach once she was upright on her feet.

"I don't feel it. I can't do anything." Amy said smiling and pushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Not much time left now. Anyway Georgie's helping out isn't she? Where has she gone on her ride?" Lou asked, walking with Amy towards the car.

"Erm she said Clairedale Ridge" Amy said, her conversation with Georgie about keeping Steven a secret echoed in her mind.

"She's so happy to help out around the yard you know." Lou said, stopping in front of her truck.

"And I'm grateful" Amy said smiling.

Katie slammed a truck door shut on the other side of the truck. She emerged into side carrying her booster seat, swaying with the weight of it.

"Katie! Don't slam the door! Pass me that booster seat." Lou took the seat from her daughter's arms, "I'll see you later Amy. Say bye to Amy, Katie."

"See you later" Amy replied, walking back to the doorway of the barn.

Usually, the barn was full of activity. One horse, usually a new arrival, would be kicking the stall door, demanding attention. Caleb would be stood in the aisle, trying to distribute the right hay nets to the right horses, whilst keeping an eye on the dodgy wheelbarrow that they used to carry the feeds and collecting the empty feed buckets. It would be fair to say that a couple of swear words would be uttered from Caleb's mouth during this.

Amy would follow behind Caleb, cleaning each horse's water trough and checking that they were working correctly. Whilst doing this, Amy would check the horses would be checked over.

Now, Amy woke up to an empty barn. The feed buckets were clean and empty, stacked up at the side of the feed bins, ready to be filled. Hay nets were gathered in the wheelbarrow, which, Caleb had fixed by replacing the wheel. Caleb remained at home until about midday, when he came to check on the horses and exercise the few that required it.

Just as Lou's truck began to weave down the driveway, the phone rang in the tack room.

"Hello Heartland" Amy said, picking up the phone and speaking into the receiver. She sat down into the desk chair and wiggled the mouse on the computer, bringing up the Heartland booking forms.

"Hey" Ty's familiar voice appeared on the other end of the receiver.

Sinking down into her chair, Amy closed the booking form window down on the computer screen. "Hey, how was work?"

"Pretty quiet, we've only got a couple of patients in. How are you feeling?"

Amy wanted to say fed up, bored, anything but fine. "Fine, when you coming home?" She replied.

"In about 45 minutes, will you be at ours or Heartland?"

Staring out the doorway, Amy's glance was greeted by empty stalls. Through the window, the horses were just visible in the distance grazing in the pasture. "I'll head back over to ours."

"Okay, I've got to run, I'll see you later. Love you." As Ty spoke Amy could hear Scott saying good morning as he entered the surgery.

"Love you too."

Putting down the receiver, Amy accidentally knocked the computer mouse, causing the screen to light up again. She clicked on the internet and the Heartland website's homepage popped up.

Lou was in charge of the website, which included information about Heartland, query forms and advertisements for the Dude Ranch and Maggie's diner.

Usually Lou updated the website with videos and images of other horses who were undergoing treatment and comments of past customers.

However, now there was a red banner going across the centre of the page. It explained how Amy wasn't taking any more bookings and would be returning to work next year. "Next year?!" Amy exclaimed, immediately she began to try and edit the website, typing madly away on the keyboard.

"There's steam coming off that keyboard I think." Jack came into the office and placed his hat the desk.

Jack Bartlett was Amy's Grandfather, however, over the years he'd filled a number of roles in Amy's life. From grandfather, to father to friend, Jack had been there for everyone. Born and raised at Heartland, Amy couldn't imagine the ranch without him.

Although Heartland was mainly devoted to rescuing and rehabilitating horses, Jack still owned a herd of cattle with Tim Fleming, Amy's father. The cattle grazed on Bartlett and Fleming land, often rotating with the horses.

It was true that the cattle were the cause of many arguments between Jack and Tim but, Amy knew that neither would give the cattle up for anything.

"Lou's taken it on herself to give me a year's leave from work!" Amy exasperated.

Sitting down in the chair opposite Amy, Jack smiled. "She should've asked you but, she comes from a good place Amy."

"I know," Amy sighed, "I just want to be involved still. Every decision seems to be made without me."

Jack looked across the tack room and at a picture which was hung on the wall. It showed Marion, Amy and Lou's mother, stood with her horse Pegasus. Marion looked a lot like Amy, they both had long blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes.

For the majority of Amy's life, Marion had been a single parent. Amy only met Tim properly after her sixteenth birthday and Marion's death.

"You remind me a lot of your mother" Jack said wistfully. "Remember Amy, she didn't let anything stop her."

Jack paused and for a moment, Amy thought the old man was tearing up. Maybe, despite the hard exterior, with the salt and pepper moustache, beard and grey hair, identical checked shirts and cowboy boots, there was an emotional side to Jackson Bartlett.

But then Jack suddenly snapped out of his emotional mood, hearing and seeing Caleb's truck pull up, Jack jumped up from the chair. "Caleb!" He bellowed, barely glancing at Amy as he left the office "Caleb! You didn't go and check on the cattle yesterday! I knew you finished work early of your own accord!" He bellowed. Amy watched as Jack stormed across the yard and began to nag Caleb.

Amy simply sighed and began to re-edit the website, ensuring that the notice detailed that Amy would be taking on a reduced number of clients in three months.


End file.
